


30 prompts drabbles (1-5)

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Chronic Pain, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erased Memory, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temptation, Trust, Trust Issues, violence ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to: http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. the 11th (10/S!M)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to: http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously contains some events -or lack thereof- particular to my everybody-lives post-EoT AU (i've been calling it "Last-Life AU" as a working title, if that helps any)...

They’ve never met each other’s Eleventh self. The Master’s died long before he first reconnected with the Doctor on Earth (of _course_ , there, of all places). Worth it, though. His twelfth self was really rather dashing, if only slightly more so than their third. So well-matched in those days; that’s what he misses.

They both look young and strong now... but his body’s undependable, the Doctor’s mind not much better. Their eleventh self doesn’t exist yet, and something (besides the logistics of it) stops the Master from taking a look. Some things, even the Web of Time only hints at.


	2. lost at the creek (10/S!M, domestic... or something)

The Doctor, all lanky enthusiasm, leaps from stone to stone like an agile child.

The Master hesitates on the riverbank, estimates the unsteady slipperiness of each step, calculates his own unsteadiness. Halfway across, he reaches a larger rock and sits; hugs knees to his chest until leg-muscles stop shaking.

The sunlight and the Doctor’s laughter glint off the water. The two of them could be children again, almost…

The Master stiffly gets to his feet, the Doctor offers a hand up, forced grin, hurried reassurance.

He knows their old technique: constant patter designed to distract. Works on everyone but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25535953612/in/album-72157665703367925/)   
>    
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25628545966/in/album-72157665703367925/)   
>    
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25628661566/in/album-72157665703367925/)   
>    
>  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25536282212/in/album-72157665703367925/)   
> 


	3. above, there is an attic (Donna Noble)

Donna’s always loved shopping, always returned from holidays with souvenirs and loose, colourful tops.

The Doctor brought her back from much further afield, still unconscious, memory blocked, mountain of luggage in the hallway. Silvia sorted the contents. Wilf wouldn’t let her do the practical thing and bin the outlandish alien tat, so up in the attic it went.

They both know it’s a time-bomb.

They never tell Shaun: unfair to put such a burden on new love... but not telling him, is  _ that _ fair?

Someday, Donna Noble will open a dusty box, rediscover worlds, light years, songs, universes… spontaneously combust?


	4. the tree is very old (10/S!M, mild adventure)

A tree the size of a tower; rough bark offers handholds enough to climb securely, if not comfortably. Still, sometimes boots slip, and they’re left hanging from shaky arms, nails dug into the wood, until toes scramble to regain footing and they struggle upwards again. 

The goal is a cave-like hollow... nearly there!

The Master reaches it first, drags himself up and in.  Dead leaves, soft and layered, squelch rather than crunch under him. He reaches down… He could knock the Doctor away or pull them to safety. 

The Doctor looks up; eyes apprehensive, fascinated. They know. They _like_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/20826624960/in/photolist-y2E3nP-y456Y2-xJnU1G-x57XgR-xgkNua-xgbZSj-y3ptF2-xJmFGA-y1Y1Q4-xXXrFo-x2WrDX-x76tJ7-xGbLpw-xGbmVj-x2M3N5-uAwuu2-xYMD7r-xWsUYs-wzyCDH-xePnm5-zs9nTp-xvBXGb-ukFGrV-teziE2-rxaN1n-rwXK9J-rPxx2R-rx34pf-rMfUrw-rx4chX-rvbTHn-rvbTEr-qSvHpN-rPoTyY-qCSv58-rzDa9p-rzvVSf-rxkdxY-qdMJsw-pwr98K-qdzpSM-steLQB-qcumux-pxb9N4-qcreEp-pwRZxY-qcirf7-qrz8TU-qrz929-pAuExy/)


	5. a figure at the edge of the woods (Martha & Donna)

Shaun has new friends, since UNIT crossed paths with the Foundation. 

Donna suggests inviting them over… meeting people not after the lotto winnings, take her mind off things? She gets one of her headaches; they cancel.

After dark, she wanders out; Shaun knows she just needs some  space .

Donna ends up at grandad’s stargazing spot, though Wilf isn’t here tonight. She sits on damp grass (glad she wore old jeans), lets eyes get used to the dark. Looks into the glittering night, wonders again...

Martha, shadowed among trees, knows what Donna’s seeking; has missed her too, almost calls her name.


End file.
